


lena and kara at Harvard University

by Katiieownsme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiieownsme/pseuds/Katiieownsme
Summary: Kara Danvers is a freshman at Harvard University and is on the lacrosse team and Lena Luthor is also a freshman at Harvard University and runs into a lacrosse player while in the science building and they happen to have their single rooms share a bathroom and things get intresting.





	1. Move in day with a twist

Kara's POV 

Kara: I should be nervous but I'm excited to start at Harvard and be on the Lacrosse team.

Alex: I'm just happy you'll be at my school so Maggie and me can watch over you.

Kara: Maggie and Alex have been dating since they were sophmores and they are now both Juniors, Alex and Maggie have become very protective with me since they found out I was coming to Harvard as well. 

Alex: Okay I think you're are all moved in now. ( with the last box that Maggie had just brought up from Alex's car)

Maggie: All done little danvers. 

Kara: Thank you guys for helping me move in, but I could have done it myself.

Alex: We know but we wanted to be their for you on your first day of college. I'm just sorry mom couldn't come and help and watch you move in.

Kara: I know but she's busy and she'll come up for family weekend. 

Maggie: So do you want to get dinner with your sister and I? 

Kara: I would love to but I have alot of unpacking to do and plus the lacrosse team are wanting a team dinner to meet up and go over everything and plus to give us all our jackets so everyone knows we're on the team. 

Alex: Okay if you're sure?

Kara: Yes I'm sure we can get dinner tomorrow night.

Maggie: Okay. Holding you to that little danvers.

Kara: Okay bye guys love you.

Alex: Okay love you sis ( hugging kara goodbye)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was the next day and kara had pretty much everything unpacked and dinner with everyone on the lacrosse team went well she likes them, and she got her jacket that says "danvers" on the back and her number which is #7. Shes so excited, the team wants to practice early this morning to get a jump start for the season. So kara had left her room and went to the field to practice with the girls while the couch "James Olsen" was on the side line watching them to know and see how they all were together. Kara was the last one on the field and see had walked around campus before heading back to her dorm and walked into the science department where she had class early monday morning. She didn't expect anyone in their and as she was walking she had run head first into a young girl with dark hair and the greenist eyes that she got lost in.

Kara: Oh my goodness I'm so sorry 

Lena: Oh it's okay I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I wasn't expecting anyone else here since classes don't start till monday.

Kara: Me either I was just getting familar with my classes before they start. Oh I'm Kara, Kara Danvers.

Lena: Hi Kara, mines Lena, Lena (she wasn't sure if she should say her last name because of how people treat her once they find out. But something about those baby blues that this blonde had she felt compelled to tell her everything about her in just a few seconds so she told this mysterious cute blonde kara her name) Luthor.

Kara: Its nice to meet you Lena Luthor.

Lena: Its nice to meet you to.

Kara: So what are you doing in the science building before classes start?

Lena: Actually the same as you just learning where everything is. haha

Kara: Well do you want to join me I still have 4 other building to go and try and find. 

Lena: Yeah sure I still have some to find as well.

They had walked for an hour and found the buildings they both needed to find then it came to their rooms and it turns out they both live in the same dorm hall. Straus Hall. Lena was on the second floor and Kara was as well right next to each other. Which was surprising because they were both freshman and had their own room because it was just how things worked out. Turns out Lena and Kara have to share a bathroom as well come to their surprise.

Kara was in room getting ready for a party her lacrosse team were throwing to start the new season and the school year. Maybe she'll ask Lena to join her.


	2. Party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go out to a party and things get intresting and the night ends so perfectly that they don't want to wake up they just want to stay the way they are forever
> 
> or 
> 
> Kara hits a jock and wins over Lena's heart :) and Kara hopes tonight is the start of something that never has to end

Lena's POV

I need to take shower maybe crawl up with a good book, maybe finish unpacking and organizing things around. Lena was just about finished unpacking when she had heard a knock on her bathroom door which means she knows exactly who that would be Kara Danvers her knew friend she can't seem to get out of her head which it seems like Kara is the same way if she's already knocking on her door even though it had only been a few hours since they last seen each other it was 7 o'clock now. Not that she was complaining she loved to see the blonde hair, blue eye beauty. 

Kara's POV

Just knock on her door and ask her to the party all ready come on! Why am I so nervous Lena is just her new friend nothing to be freaking out. Besides the fact since she had put her eyes on the ravenous beauty she forgets how to function properly which shouldn't be a problem but around her she was nervous but excited to be around her. Here goes nothing she knocked on the door, Oh crap I actually knocked no going back now. Not that she really wanted to.

Lena: Hey Kara what's up? ( What's up come on Lena lame)

Kara: Hey Lena I was wondering if you wanted to actually go to a party with me tonight? My Lacrosse Team is having a party for the new season and the beginning of the school year and I thought you might want to join me? My sister and her girlfriend are going as well and their coming to pick us up. ( Shut up Kara now you're rambling just stop talking you asked her now she needs to respond.) 

Lena: ( Look at her just rambling on and on it's a good thing that those ramblings are cute, and Kara's on the lacrosse team? Of course she is a beauty that fit has to be on some kind of team. ) Yeah, Kara I loved to go to the party with you. What time are we leaving I just need to change before we go.

Kara: Umm. 7:30 ( She said she'd go! Yes.) Okay I'll come get you when it's time to leave.

Lena: Okay sounds good see you soon.

Kara: Okay ( She said with the biggest smile on her face )

Kara's POV

She did it she asked Lena to go to the party with her, time to tell her sister that she has no idea how to function and is going to need her help tonight. haha 

Text Messages-

Kara: ALEX!!

Alex: What's up? Kara what did you do?

Kara: I invited Lena to the party with us and I don't know what to do? What should I wear? 

Alex: Relax Maggie and me will just come over now to help you with your meltdown haha. 

Kara: This is serious Alex! Stop laughing at me.

Alex: Okay Okay.. This girl must be really cute if Kara Danvers is freaking out over what she should wear.

Kara: She is Alex! SAVE ME!

Alex: On our way be their soon ;)

 

Kara's POV

Alex came over and it took them the entire 30 minutes before they had to leave to find something cute ( Hot is the word Maggie used ) so she could impress the girl she had just met and was asking to the party. 

Kara: Okay I'm ready let me just go get Lena so we can leave.

Maggie: Okay we will be down stairs waiting for you guys.

Kara: Okay. ( She had knocked on the door to get lena so they could go )

Lena: Hey Kara! ( As she opened the door she noticed how incredibly hot the blonde was in a mini-skirt that showed off her long legs perfectly and a Black blouse that showed off her curves well as well as some cleavage with her Jock jacket that somehow went nicely with the outfit. Now she feels like she should have shown off more to impress her the way Kara just did to her )

Kara: Hey ready to go? ( The ravenous beauty was wearing a mid length black dress that showed off her figure nicely. Kara almost forgot to say hey when she first seen it. Lena surely knows how to dress up )

Lena: Yeah. Lets go.

Kara and Lena had walked down stairs where Alex and Maggie were waiting for them with a taxi. They all got in and Kara introduced Alex and Maggie to Lena. They had arrived at the party in less than 5 minutes. They had arrived a little early so Kara could be their with the other Lacrosse girls to help finish setting up and making sure everything was done. About 30 minutes later and the party was in full swing everyone was having a good time. Alex and Maggie dancing all night and Lena and Kara talking and also dancing all night. Things were going well when the football players showed up to most likely ruin the party and they had already been drinking. Kara was ready to kick some Jock butt if needed. She just remained fixed on Lena until a football player named Mon-el tried hitting on Kara and Lena to see if he could get action from the freshmen. 

Kara: Leave us alone jerk! Can't you see where having a good time?

Lena: Just remained silent till another jock put his hand on Lena trying to pull her away from Kara and get her attention.

Kara: Leave her alone and just let us be I'd hate to ruin your face.

Mon-el: Oh really short stuff what are you going to do about it.

Just as he had said that a mean right hook had hit him in the face and their was sure going to be a black eye tomorrow. Now Mon-el was pissed.

Mon-el: Who do you think you are?! Blondie you're going to regret doing that.

He was about to hit her when Lena came from behind Kara and had kicked him where it hurt and brought him to his knees.

Lena: No! You don't know who you're messing with and I suggest you leave before I make your life hell.

Mon-el: Fine but this isn't over 

Something about Mon-el made Kara think that he's not kidding this isn't going to be over for them. 

Kara: Woah Lena usually I'm used to being the one kicking butt and taking names. 

Lena: Yeah well I wasn't about to sit back and watch that he needed to be taught a lesson. Come on let's go get ice for your knuckles.

They went to the kitchen and got Kara some ice when Maggie and Alex found them. ( Kara was siting on the counter and Lena right in front of her closer than "friends would be for sure" putting ice gentally on Kara's hand.) Alex and Maggie knew kara liked Lena but Alex wasn't sure if Lena liked Kara. But Maggie was convinced she did. ( Little did Alex know how right her girlfriend would be. ) 

Maggie: Way to go little danvers, kicking butt.

Alex: Maggie! Don't encourage her... No Kara you can't be starting fights with random guys no matter how much of an ass they are.

Kara: I know but sometimes you don't have a choice in the matter.

Alex: I know let's just not do it again if mom found out she'd come down here and kick your butt herself. haha

Kara: I know I'll be more careful.

Alex: And you. Thanks for having my sisters back out their with those tools. ( Maybe Lena liked Kara like Maggie said )

Lena: Yeah no problem not going to let Kara have all the fun. haha 

Alex: Great their just like each other this is going to be a long school year...

Maggie: Yeah, but look at them I give them two a month before their together.

Alex: Oh yeah wanna bet :)

Maggie: 20 bucks and a dinner date their together in 2 months.

Alex: 2 months their not together and I get a dinner date and back massage ;)

Maggie: Deal

Kara: What are you two over their talking about?

Alex: Oh nothing just calling for a taxi. We will meet you guys outside.

Kara: Okay

Lena: Is it just me or did they look like their plotting something?

Kara: I'm sure they are but they're never going to tell us what it's about. 

Kara and Lena walked outside when Lena didn't bring a jacket and shivered because it was fall and starting to get cold and Kara put her Jock jacket over Lena to keep her warm. Kara, Lena, Alex and Maggie all got into the taxi and got back to campus Alex and Maggie went their own way to go to Alex's dorm and that left Kara and Lena to go to their rooms. Kara had opened her door when she looked over to Lena not being able to find her key so she told Lena she could go through the bathroom to get to her room. Lena opened the bathroom door and tried to open her side when she noticed the door was also locked she must have accidentally locked the bathroom door before she had left. 

Lena: Kara....

Kara: Yeah what's up?

Lena: I locked myself completely out of my room...

Kara: Oh, she tried to open the door and she was right that it was also locked. Lena looks like you're sleeping with me tonight until we either find your key or get the RA..

Lena: Sleep in your room with you?

Kara: Yeah that's what seems to be the logical option here.

Lena: Okay but I can't I don't have clothes to sleep in. ( Just as she said that Kara was already handing her red shorts and a Midvale High school t-shirt ) Thanks ( She had walked to the bathroom to change her clothes )

Kara had changed as soon as Lena closed the door using her super speed and got into bed turing off the lights. Lena had walked in Kara's clothes looking good in anything Kara thought was impossible but yet their she was looking good in just shorts and one of Kara's old High school t-shirt. Lena walked out not expecting the lights to already be out and Kara already in bed. 

Kara: Hey come get in bed. 

Lena: Okay. ( This was awkward considering she likes this girl and is already in her bed I mean she could sleep on the floor but she knows Kara would never allow it. So she got in bed with the incredibly warm Kara Danvers how can she give off so much body heat? Either way Lena didn't care because she immediately cuddled up next to the blonde but not to close.)

Kara and Lena had fell asleep next to each other that night with both of them hoping that it wouldn't be the last time that they fell asleep like this for it was the best night sleep they both had ever had. And when Lena woke up she noticed the blonde next to her sleeping cuddling her in her sleep and she noticed it was only 6 am so she went back to sleep and cuddle more into the warm Kara Danvers with hope that it would never end. She knew after last night her and Kara are going to have a nice time together.


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Lena really lose her keys that night?
> 
> or 
> 
> Was it all an act so Lena could get to spend the night with a certain hot blonde Lacrosse player? And will Kara find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it so long to get this update I've been busy with some stuff but here is a 3rd chapter for you all. 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> also im trying some different writing styles so sorry if it gets jumbled I'm figuring out my way.
> 
> This is all about supercorp not really Sanvers I'm just a softy for my girls

Kara woke up at 9:30 am and had forgotten what had happened the night before so when she woke up so when she awoke next to the ravenous Lena Luthor she was surely shocked. Not that she minded it at all she loved seeing her even if she wouldn't admit that to the girl sleeping next to her. And she loved the fact that Lena and her had basically cuddled all night. She never wanted this moment to end, that day Kara realized 2 things 1 she loved waking up next to lena and 2 that she'd do anything to make sure that happened over again and again.

Morning Lena

Morning Kara. How'd you sleep last night sorry if I took up most of the bed last night.

It's fine you didn't ( she did but I don't mind I love having you cuddle with me taking up my bed with me )

So it seems we need to find my key so I can get into my room at some point today, or this week haha

Yeah I suppose ( there's no rush though ) where was the last place you remember having it?

Last place I remember having it? ( In my pocket I just wanted to spend the night with you and your beautiful dorkiness ) I think it was in my purse the last time I remember having it. I just remember being to drunk to search through my purse properly.

Okay, well let's search your purse then.

Okay we've searched for 10 minutes I don't think it's in your purse where else might it be?

Hmm ( I guess I should say in my dress pocket )

Then there was a knock on the door.

Who would that be this early on a saturday?

Alex had came over to check on her sister after her getting drunk and being a mess. She wanted to make sure she was okay. But the last thing she expected was to see Lena Luthor Kara's next door neighbor who should be in her room sitting on kara's bed in Kara's clothes after obviously after waking up in the bed with her?

Alex? Hey! What are you doing here and so early? I could've still been asleep.

Yeah.. I came here to check on you after last night to make sure you were okay. Lena. Hi, nice to see you again.

Hi alex, you to.

Oh yeah she lost her key last night so she slept over so we could find her key when we were both sober enough. haha

Yeah suuureee. ( Obviously there has to be something more to this, there's no way Lena "Always on time and ready for anything" just forget where her key was. I'm not buying it. I'll get to the bottom of this eventually. )

Yeah, it has to here somewhere I remember grabbing it before I left for the party last night.

Well where do you remember putting it last? Alex asked

Umm ( In my pocket but I'm not admitting to that ) I don't know I thought it was in my purse but it clearly wasn't after Kara and I searched my purse for 10 minutes haha.

Yeah it's definitely not in their. ( But where else could she have put it? Did she put it in her bra or something? Stop thinking about her boobs she's your friend Kara! Maybe somewhere else in her pockets that tight dress was wearing last night? Did it have pockets? Orrr.. No stop don't go their Kara.. ) Hey what about your pocket? Didn't you say that dress you wore had pockets? (Yeah because I remember thinking how that tight of dress on you could have pockets? )

Uhh, ( Shit kara remember my dress having pockets, so she was paying attention to the dress good to know.. ) Yeah, actually it did I completely forgot ( no I didn't but I won't tell you that unless I want to )

Here it is! It was in your pocket this entire time!

Ohh silly me I can't believe it was right under our noses this entire time

Yeah at least you found it ( Ohhh now I see Lena's plan she wanted to stay over with Kara, Okay that makes sense since they were flirting all night and how Alex and me caught them almost kiss. )

Yeah I can get back into my room now. ( shit, shit, shit. I wanted to spend more time with her alonnneee ) Well I should get back into my room then. Hey maybe we can out for a late lunch as a way of paying you back for letting me stay over and barrow your clothes.

Yeah sure sounds like fun.

Say 1 so we both have time to shower and everything yeah sounds like fun. I'll text you

Lena went back in her room which left Kara alone with Alex.

So Lena slept over...

Yeahh soo

In your bed..

Yeahh, Alex what are you getting at?

Oh nothing, just a little odd that Lena would forget where her key was..

Alex she was drunk, are you saying that she knew where her key was a didn't say anything?

No you did...

She didn't even if she did why would she there's no reason to stay oveerr ohhh ( that's when Kara realized what Alex meant Lena wanted to sleep in the same bed with me.. ) She wouldn't Alex we're just friends okay.

Just friends who almost kissed each other last night until Maggie and me accidently interrupted the two of you in the kitchen last night.

Nothing happened as you said, so just drop it ( I'm not going to admit to my sister that I like Lena Luthor at least not yet until I know I'm sure about it )

Okay fine but I'm here when you want to admit it. See you later sis.

See ya ( they hugged each other bye)

Oh and have fun with your late lunch date!

Shut up it's not. Just leave already, bye

Love you

Love you to

Kara and Lena both got ready for their late lunch together ( which wasn't a date. Right? ) So they got ready then met each other to go have their lunch

So thanks for this lunch but you really didn't have to.

No I wanted to after you let me stay over last night, wear your clothes and sleep in your bed it's the least I could do.

It wasn't that big of a deal really it was fine.

They spent a few minutes finding what they wanted and of course Lena got a salad but Kara managed to at least talk Lena into eating some the fries that she had ordered when they came. They sat there talking about their upcoming assignments and everything until the food came.

So can I ask you something Lena ( please tell me you didn't lose your key on purpose because then that would mean you like me to and I don't know if I can handle that. )

Yeah sure ( shit what did Alex say after I left, grreat ) what's up

Alex mentioned something to me and I was wondering if it was true?

Yeah sure what? ( Great now I have to kill Alex for this )

Alex said that she thinks you lost your door key on purpose ( I want you to say you didn't because I'm afraid of what that means for us but on the other hand I want you to say yes so I know that you might feel the same way about me ) and I was wondering If that was true?

Why would I lose my door key on purpose ( shit remind me to kill Alex later ) I just got drunk way quicker than I anticipated and forgot where I put it.

Oh.. That's what I thought, what a shame I'll tell Alex she was wrong ( dang I thought she really might like me, maybe she does and to afraid to admit it to me or even to herself. I'll find out for myself because dang it I want ro be more than friends with this beautiful dark hair beauty. )

Yeah I was drunk ( wait did she just say what a shame? She likes me to? This is definitely not the end of this conversation. ) But hey I enjoyed our little sleep over you know you get off a lot of body heat, why is that?

Oh.. ( don't tell her who you are.. ) I've always just gave off a lot of body heat I don't really get cold very often. Warm bodied I guess.

Yeah well I like it, you kept me warm all night it was nice.

Yeah it was. Well we should get back to our rooms I have studying to do and a paper to write.

Yeah me to and hey don't forget about our science homework that's due.

Oh yeah won't forget that

They both got back to their rooms and kara started to do her homework when she noticed to couldn't get Lena out of her mind. Maybe she'll ask Lena to help her with her homework after all science is her worst subject... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know where you guys might want the next chapter to go I have idea's but it's not written yet
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Science Homework? Maybe Not...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara work on their Science Homework together for about 20 minutes then do they give in to each others desire for each other?
> 
> Or 
> 
> Lena and Kara act on their desire and things don't go according to plans?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say sorry for NEVER WRITING anymore but I've been busy and honestly lazy :'( and not having the energy to write more for this story.
> 
> But heres another chapter for you Enjoy :)
> 
> Sorry its not very long next chapter will hopefully be longer.

Kara's POV

It was lunch time and kara was working on her science homework and all she could think about was Lena Luthor. The same Lena Luthor who slept in her bed last night cuddled up to her. The same Lena Luthor who she was slowly falling for and trying not to and failing miserably at it. All Kara knows is she has to find out if Lena feels the same way and if she doesn't it would suck but at least then they could still be friends. 

So Kara got up from her desk and knocked on Lena's door through their combined bathroom. 

Lena's POV 

Why does she have to be so hot? Think Lena she's just a another pretty girl, another pretty girl who is just adorable and her laugh and her smile and that crinkle she gets when she's thinking to hard. And when she rambles honestly it should be annoying (and maybe for anyone else it would be) but with Kara Danvers it's never annoying she's just adorable when she rambles. Everything about her is just adorable. She is just beautiful and I would give everything to make sure she's happy because when she's happy it makes me...

Crap?! I'm already in deep.. Well what am I going to do now? I have to test the waters and find out how she feels. I'll ask her if she wants to do home work together or something. No Lena that's just lame... 

Then theirs a knock on the bathroom door. Well things just got intresting.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara! Hey what's up is everything okay? ( What's up? Really Lena you've never said what's up before, but hey a pretty girl means GAY PANIC!! Especially a pretty girl named Kara Danvers.)

Lena! Hi! I was wondering if you weren't to busy with doing anyhing else that maybe I could ask you to help me with my science homework. I'm stuck on some things. But if your busy that's fine.

( And she's rambling damn she's adorable when she rambles how is she so adorable when she rambles. She's perfect!)

Lena?

Huh? Sorry I didn't hear what you said? ( Great I zoned out thinking about how adorable Kara was again...)

I asked if you could help me with the science home work. I'm stuck on somethings I was hoping you could help me with?

Oh.. Yeah of course I could help you with it. I was just working on mine to. Let me grab my stuff and I'll bring my stuff over.

Okay. Thanks

Anytime ( Shit I'd do anything for her. If only Kara knew. She could ask me to sign over my trust fund and I'd do it in a heartbeat for her.)

~~~~~~~~~~

They had been working on their science homework for 20 minuets not that either of them had been counting or anything. Kara is acting like she keeps second guessing herself to have Lena help her. Kara is siting on the floor and Lena is siting on Kara's bed trying to focus on the homework and not the fact that she knows Kara keeps looking at her every so often watching her. Or how when Kara gets stuck she bites her lip and that damn adorable crinkle again. Lena suspects that Kara actually doesn't need help with her homework. So Lena pulls a bold move.

Hey Kara?

Yeah Lena?

How long are you going to pretend that you suck at this science and that its just as easy for you as it is for me?

Um. I, um what? Okay your right..

I knew it. But why? Why ask me over here to help you when you don't need it? ( Please tell me that you feel the same way as I do. Please!)

Because since the party and honestly since the first time I saw you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. And since we almost kissed at the party while we were both drunk. I don't know if you remember that or not. But I do, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Haven't been able to stop thinking about you. And I like you and want to take you on a date because I want to date you and 

Kara wait you like me?

Yeah of course I do? 

I like you to.

You do? 

Yeah how could I not look at you, your a freaking goddess how could I not, how could anyone not like you.

Lena?

Yeah? 

(Kara starts to move closer to Lena at the same time she asks.) 

Lena can I kiss you?

Yes please.

Kara slowly moves toward Lena giving her enough room to back out if she want's to, and Lena doesn't she closes the distance between them finally and it's like everything finally made sense the moment their lips touch. It's just a light touch at first and quickly turned more heated. Kara ends up laying on top of Lena as they lay on Kara's bed. Kara slowly starts kissing down Lena's neck and the whimpers Lena lets out has Kara moving things more quickly because she wants to here Lena make those sounds for the rest of her life. Kara sits up and asks to remove Lena's shirt and Lena rips it off and flings it across the room and does the same to Kara's to even the playing field a little. And Kara gets right back to work on the Lena's neck working her way down Lena's breasts that she's always loved since she first seen Lena. Kara is leaving marks all over Lena and working her way down when someone knocks and opens the door not a second later her sister and maggie walk in on them.

Hey Kara. Maggie and me brought you.. Oh shit KARA!!! LENA OH MY GOD NO NO NOPE I' m scared for life now!

ALEX!!!! You can't just barge in! 

Well how was I supposed to know that would be with Lena like this?! 

Can you leave please?! 

Yeah, Yeah we are going HAVE FUN

Maggie yells USE PROTECTION hahah 

Sorry about that I forgot Alex even had a key.

Me to. 

Hey friday let me take you on date?

Okay. I Like the sound of that. 

Me to.

But first I have to tell you something. Because I don't want any secrets between us.

Okay.. 

Lena I'm I'm an alien, Superman is my cousin...

What? 

Yeah sorry I just knew I had to tell you before anything really started between us because I didn't want you to think that I didn't trust you because..

I know and thank you for telling me I'm glad you did no secrets.

No secrets.

Friday 7p.m I'll pick you up wear something casual.

Okay sounds good now are you doing your home work or would you like to finish what we started?

I think I like the second one best.

Good me to. 

They continued what they started and they both knew things between them would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this happens before Lex goes evil for superman. I don't know where I'm going with the next chapter so open to suggestions for the next chapter :)
> 
> Tell me how you all feel 
> 
> All mistakes are mine sorry in advance for any mistakes
> 
> Also I have an idea for another story Kara and Lena at summer camp and they fall in love at a young age and don't see each other till kara is at catco and lena is running Lcorp years later and they never fell out of love with each other and dance around each other till they realize they still love each other.
> 
> Let me know if you think that sounds like a good story?


	5. first date kinda nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara are finally going to have their date when an unexpected visitor arrives to interrupt their date
> 
> What happens when another person tries to get between Kara and Lena?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been MIA for awhile again trying to get back in the habit of it, I'm going on vacation July 8th - July 12th so I'm going to try and get another chapter before then hopefully..
> 
> This is just a filler chapter till the next chapter and it will be longer

"Alex what am I going to wear?"

"Kara calm down you've been on a date before why are you freaking out?"

"Yeah come on lil danvers you've even slept together?"

"MAGGIE!" Kara and Alex yell at the same time

"What?!?! It's true, how was it lil D?" 

"Wipe that smirk off your face we didn't."

"YEAHH RIGHT..."

"No really we were going to but we decided till we at least went on a date first."

"Lil Danvers does have some game then."

"Really Maggie she's my little sister."

"Maggie can you give me and Alex a minute real quick."

"Sure, I'll meet you for dinner later?"

"Yeah. Sooo what's up?"

"I told Lena..." 

"Told Lena What exactly??"

"About me.. Me being an Alien. That secret..."

"Are you serious? YOU BARELY KNOW HER?!?" 

"Alex I know her and plus it's my secret to tell, if I want to tell Lena then I can tell Lena or anyone I want as long as I trust them. I didn't want any secrets between us. Don't be mad.."

"I'm mad but it is your secret to tell, but if she tells someone, ANYONE and a Luthor? You couldn't pick anyone else?"

"Alex! REALLY? That's what your freaking out about she's not like her brother or her MOM!"

"If Clark finds out I can't save you he might be mad.."

"I'll deal with Clark I am older remember. Now which dress?"

"The blue one, blue is your color. Lena's going to love it. Have fun. Also if Lena hurts you in ANYWAY!" 

"I know Alex soon to be cop will hurt her. Thanks Alex. I love you."

"I love you to now don't keep your date waiting."

"Bye!"

"Bye!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"OK. You GOT this Lena! She likes you, you like her you'll be fine."

"KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK."

"Coming."

"HE--YY" Lena thinks Kara is looking good and is wondering if Kara knows how good she looks. Of course she does DUHH.. And if she doesn't know that I'll never stop telling her she does. Kara is wearing a short dark blue dress that just looks like it was made for her and it matches with her eyes very well, blue is for sure Kara's color. "You look great Kara. Kara?"

Lena is wearing also a dress only hers is green and shows off her curves very well and Kara can't stop staring at how beautiful Lena looks. "Sorry you look beautiful Lena. Like really beautiful green is definitely your color.."

"Thanks." Stupid blushing she's just a pretty girl who looks incredible in that blue dress. "Blue looks good on you to by the way."

"Thanks." now it's Kara's turn to blush because how can you not when someone that good looking tells YOU look great. "You ready?"

"Yeah let me grab my purse." I love that I can have that affect Kara that much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The date had been going well, Kara and Lena are having a great time. A second date a 3rd and 6th are going to happen for sure. They had been about 20 minutes into their date when MON-HELL walks in...

"Great what is he doing here?"

"Who. That guy from the party Mon-El. Ugh" 

"Don't worry I'm sure he won't come ove--"

"HEY LADIES!!!'

"CRAP!...."

"What do you want?" 

"Chill just wanted to say hi to a beautiful girl." 

"Well I'm on a date so... Can you please leave."

"Come on Kara. What does a Luthor have that I DON'T??"

"Besides a BRAIN, BEING NICE, SELFLESS AND BEAUTIFUL?? Lena has ME something you will never get so please go... Or would you like me to continue on..."

"This isn't over..."

I don't doubt that at all that man doesn't look like he would give up that easy. He looks like he never gets told no so we are in for a ride I'm sure.

"Sorry about that jerk... LENA??"

"God how perfect can you be???? Did I say that out loud??"

"YUP." but really the perfect one is you...

"Sorr- no actually I meant that you are no one ever stands up for me especially defending me.."

"Now you have someone who will stand up for you. Always."

"How about we continue this date then I take you for some ice cream."

"Yes! I mean that sounds good I'd like that very much."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kara walks Lena to her door even though hers is right next door to hers. Who said chivalry is dead.

"I had fun tonight Lena." 

"Me to, who would have thought one could eat so much ice cream?... Hhaha"

"And I was holding back, I can eat a lot more than that and for a lot longer."

Oh I bet you could... Down girl. "Next time you can get more if you let me pay."

"Fine, okay sounds good then... Can I ??"

Lena just leans in before Kara can even finish that sentence and push her up against her door.

"WOW..."

"Yeah, Wow.. We should do that more often."

"Yeah I agree." Kara kisses Lena again because now that Lena has started it she really doesn't want it to stop she wants to kiss Lena forever.

"You wanna come inside?"

"Yeah, sure."

They keep up with the kissing until they both make it to the bed and Kara lands on top of Lena. Neither of them want to stop what is being started but both are scared to go down that road, because once they do their is no going back. But I don't think either one wants to go back now.

"You okay Lena?"

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I dislike mon-el so if you like him sorry not sorry, he won't be in this story much
> 
> Next chapter will they finally take that next step or not? A bit of a cliff hanger but not that crazy.


End file.
